


Penance

by jack_the_giantkiller



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jack_the_giantkiller/pseuds/jack_the_giantkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightningnymph on tumblr requested Aziraphale/Crowley, sex in an abandoned church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penance

Their Arrangement is only decades old when Crowley first tries to seduce Aziraphale into falling. Unfortunately, it doesn’t work quite as planned. Aziraphale had merely looked at him, and told him that all forms of love are approved of by God. Despite what some of His followers seemed to believe. He’d brought the slightly stunned Crowley to an abandoned church. The church had burned down years before, and that was the only reason Crowley was here, being fucked over one of the back pews by his angel, instead of being reduced to ashes. The ground that had been sanctified by the church’s presence had slowly lost it’s power over time, the pain was just enough to be stimulating. The angel prepares him achingly slowly, more of a torment than a pleasure. Aziraphale kneels behind him, licking a stripe from balls to arsehole before his tongue presses into Crowley. Crowley’s fingernails dig into the charred wood of the bench as Aziraphale slides slowly deeper into him, opening him up. Crowley moans, arching back into the angel and driving Aziraphale’s tongue further into him. 

When Crowley had imagined fucking Aziraphale, never on the relatively frequent occasions (frequent compared to the amount of time he actually spent with Heaven’s representative on Earth) he’d thought about it, had he imagined that Aziraphale would be so good. Like he’d practiced, and mmmm that was a nice thought. Crowley bit his lip as he imagined the angel being used by and using a variety of people for pleasure. Of course, Aziraphale would say it was in pursuit of Heaven’s goals but Crowley knew exactly how tempting the pleasures of the flesh could be. 

Aziraphale had never fucked a demon before. The infrequent times he had engaged in intercourse, it had been to keep monks from breaking their vows to serve God. He would have been surprised to learn that Crowley thought he was skilled at sex, but he would have merely replied that as an angel it was his job to be skilled in the deliverance of love, whatever form that love would take. It was of course his job, and as he had the chance to perhaps redeem a servant of Hell, he was paying close attention, unlike Crowley, who’s thoughts were wandering further with every jolt of pleasure. Aziraphale stood, pulling Crowley to him physically and mentally offering his cock to the demon’s mouth. 

Crowley accepts Aziraphale’s cock eagerly, nearly inhaling as much as he could fit into his mouth. The inability to breathe, not that he needed to breathe, was worth it for the angel’s sharp intake of breath and the way his fingers dug into Crowley’s shoulders. He sucks on Aziraphale’s shaft, traces the veins on the angel’s cock with his forked tongue. He works the muscles in his throat and mouth until Aziraphale shoves him away, panting heavily and flushed red. 

Crowley sucks in a breath as the angel catches his- just because he didn’t have to breathe didn’t mean it wasn’t nice to be able to do so. He turns, bending over the pew and presenting his arse to Aziraphale, who grips Crowley’s hips, using one hand to guide his cock into Crowley’s entrance. Aziraphale enters him slowly and carefully, but Aziraphale’s caution feels like torture to Crowley who’s achingly hard shaft is demanding to be touched, demanding to come all over the pew of the once holy church. Finally Aziraphale is seated balls deep in Crowley and he rocks gently, humming his pleasure at the soft slap of his balls against Crowley’s arse. As though satisfied that Crowley is as comfortable as he’ll get, Aziraphale pulls back and thrusts back into Crowley, making the demon whine- Aziraphale stops, thinking the demon is hurt, and a very frustrated Crowley arches back into the angel attempting to take in more of Aziraphale’s cock. 

“No, for the love of G- Someone, don’t stop now!!” 

Aziraphale smiles agreeably, and changes the angle of his hips slightly, so he can fuck Crowley deeper and harder than before, and from the soft moans the demon gives every time the angel is fully inside him, the change was appreciated. Aziraphale bucks into Crowley’s ass and the sound of flesh against flesh resounds through the empty church hall. Reaching around to stroke Crowley’s cock he hears the demon bite off a whimper. It doesn’t take long before Crowley comes, semen splattered on the bench he’s being fucked over, and Aziraphale fucks him through the orgasm, before he comes with a soft sigh listening to Crowley’s pleased cries. Aziraphale rests his weight on Crowley for a moment, before the pew collapses, sending both of them to the floor in a mess of semen sweat and char. 

It’s all they can do to laugh exhaustedly and lay there in a heap.


End file.
